Fanfic Author Hijacks A: TLA comics
by Private Fire
Summary: My submission for Maiko Week 2016. This is my expanded Smoke and Shadows scene with added preview scenes from the comic(s) after North and South. (Mai, Zuko, Maiko)


**Fanfic Author Hijacks A: TLA comics**

 **Author's Notes:** My submission for Maiko Week 2016. I can't seem to work with prompts, so here is my expanded Smoke and Shadows scene and added preview scenes from the comic(s) after North and South.

A: TLA is not mine.

.

* * *

.

 **Aunt Mura**

She could hear agitated voices from behind her, but kept her mind on her sweeping. Her many years had taught her that it was only natural for a couple to argue from time to time. If done property, a relationship could benefit and grow stronger from it. That is how it was with Mura and her dear Tomio, now departed.

A smile graced her face as she reminisced about younger days, falling in love and growing up with her sweet Tomio, but she was startled out of her daydreaming by Kei Lo's raised voice. Alarmed, she turned to see him, upset, arms spread out in supplication, and talking rapidly. Mura's heart clenched as she saw her Mai on the receiving end of whatever he was unloading.

.

 **Kei Lo**

He was certain he hadn't imagined it and needed to know what it meant. He needed to hear it from her.

After apologizing for his outburst, he forced himself to calm down and tried again, his voice as level as he could manage.

"I know you ended it with him, but . . . ." He stopped abruptly, flustered again at the memory of her in Zuko's arms.

Mai's composure was eroding. Confused and unable to follow what he was saying, or deduce what prompted it, she affirmed the only fact that mattered.

"I'm with you now."

"Yes," his voice rose again, "and yet you're not! Every time you see him, or he comes up in conversation, you react. _Every time!_ "

"I do not."

"Yes, you do! You get angry or upset, you put him down, or . . . or, or you do the opposite. You run to him every chance you get."

.

 **Mai**

Her eyes grew wide and her mouth fell open in astonishment.

It was true. She had spoken badly of Zuko. She had gotten angry. Maybe she was a bit bitter. But run to him? No, that was about Tom Tom and finding her father.

Yes, Zuko had been on her mind . . . a lot. But _she_ had left _him_! She had considered her situation very carefully, weighed her options and had chosen to leave. It was not a decision she had made lightly.

She wanted to start anew. She was trying to move on, to push past the pain of missing him, and focus on a new life; a life without Zuko, and one day, maybe, with someone else.

Could that be Kei Lo? He felt strongly for her, but she . . . .

"You still have feelings for him."

Subdued, realization slowly dawning on her, she confessed, "I've known him almost all my life. We grew up together. There are feelings there that won't disappear."

Her words, honest enough, confirmed his suspicions.

"What about me?" he pleaded. "How do you feel about me?"

Tears pricked her eyes. Ty Lee's words stung in her ears.

Mai had tried. She had thought time would be the answer. Step away from the problem and let time heal all wounds. Out of sight; out of mind. What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger. She was wrong. Worse, she had never meant to hurt Kei Lo.

"Yeah," he said, barely containing his pain. "You're right. Love does hurt."

Mai covered her face with her hands when the tears began falling, and Kei Lo turned to leave.

.

 **Mura**

She had not been able to hear what they were saying and so was not aware of how bad things were.

Pretending not to have noticed them quarrel in the first place, she asked, "Leaving so soon, Kei Lo?"

He nodded without looking at her.

"But you just got here!"

He kept his head down and brushed away his tears.

"I know . . . I've got stuff to do."

"When will we see you again?"

"I don't know, maybe never."

Mura looked on in sadness as Kei Lo disappear around a corner. Her heart sank further when she turned to see Mai, shoulders hunched, retreating deeper into the shop.

She leaned heavily on her broom.

"Oh, my poor dears."

After a moment's thought, Mura resolved to speak with Michi. She didn't buy that Mai was 'just being Mai.' The girl was hurting and she needed them. Together they had to figure out how to intervene without looking like they were meddling.

Mura went back to her sweeping, confident that love conquers all.

.

 **Zuko**

"I'm glad that you and your family accepted the invitation to Uncle's tea celebration."

"My mother was thrilled and Tom Tom is happy to see Kiyi again."

Zuko nodded and looked down at his feet. He was but inches from her, feelings of excitement mixed with nausea brought on by the probability of saying or doing something stupid to drive her away yet again.

They stood that way a while, apart from the crowd, awkwardly close and looking anywhere but at each other.

Burning curiosity finally pushed him to turn to her. She felt his eyes on her and steeled herself to look his way. He was fidgeting, working his jaw as if he wanted to speak but was afraid to.

"What?"

He hesitated, but finally got out, "I, uh, I thought Kei Lo would be with you. He was sent an invitation."

Drained from recent events, she was too tired to put on a charade and couldn't muster enough energy to care about letting him see her unmasked.

"We're not together anymore."

"Oh!" His surprise faded quickly. "I'm sorry."

She looked away, wordlessly.

"Mai?"

Her eyes were on him again.

"I am sorry; sorry that things didn't work out between you and Kei Lo. I'm also sorry that we . . ." he caught himself, "that I . . . ."

The words wouldn't come out. Uncertainty had choked him up. He hadn't known exactly what he wanted to tell her when he was alone with her at the Dragonbone Catacombs, but he did now. He just didn't know how to say it. He had tried being honest before, but it only served to anger her. How was he going to do this without making things worse?

True to his nature, in spite of trying to think things through before acting, he impulsively said, "You know I still love you."

She blinked. Emotions she didn't know what to do with tugged at her being.

"I'm not perfect, Mai. But I love you."

Her response was almost too soft for him to hear. "I love you too."

He froze, daring not to breathe, his mind quickly replaying the moment. She had said it. His chest rose and fell again, a bit more quickly though, warmth spreading through him.

Cautiously, he brushed his fingers against the back of her hand. Her fingers did not curl around his. She was holding back, scared and unsure.

"If you want," he started and stopped, again unsure of what to say, "you know . . ."

"I don't know, Zuko."

He understood her hesitancy.

What assurance could he offer that things would be different this time? That they would be better? He had nothing. No wise or romantic words to win her over.

When he spoke next, it was from the heart, and it would have to do.

"It's alright. I'll wait. You're worth it."

Her eyes snapped to meet his. His soft smile reached his golden eyes where she saw volumes of love, and something that wasn't there before – a peaceful confidence.

In that instant, her world grew brighter and she couldn't help but smile back at him.

.

 **The GAang**

They sat at their own table, laughing, eating, drinking, trading stories, and shamelessly drawing attention to themselves.

"Look at them," Toph said loudly, sounding unusually sappy.

Sokka, misunderstanding and ever vigilant where his sister and 'boyfriend Aang' were concerned, broke off his kiss with Suki in alarm.

"What? What's Aang trying with my sister now?"

The young couple looked up, sporting deep crimson blushes. They had merely been holding hands. Well, that and making eyes at each other.

Suki good naturedly poked her boyfriend in the ribs and scolded, "Behave."

"Not them," Toph corrected. "Zuko and Mai!" She punctuated it with a dreamy sigh.

"?"

Everyone looked at one another for answers before turning their eyes to the flask of fire whiskey on the table. They had all partaken of the drink, but their friend may have had a little too much. That sort of thing happens at weddings.

Her annoying brother forgotten, Katara turned to tease her friend in a sing song manner, "Why Toph, I didn't know you were a romantic."

Toph didn't take the bait. She continued to happily gaze at the Fire Lord and his Lady. "Isn't it beautiful that they _finally_ got their act together?"

"About time!" they cried in unison.

Aang looked lovingly at Katara, then rose and raised his glass to give a toast.

"To Zuko and Mai! When love is real, it finds a way!"

Their table dissolved into a chorus of giggles and laughter simply because the toast rhymed.


End file.
